Never a Good Time: sequel to The Wrong Snape at the Wrong Time
by galleons
Summary: He ended it. And everyone else will just have to deal with it.


**Never a Good Time – sequel to The Wrong Snape at the Wrong Time**

_And I missed this one fanfic something terrible…I had to revisit._

_Disclaimer: This is just for fanfic fun; only and ever. Although Vector hasn't had much fun since a certain someone "dumped her."_

**Chapter 1 – Keep your Friends Close and Your Enemies Away**

I cried.

And cried and cried my poor little heart out until I thought it would burst. My sincere, red one, as opposed to the one I speculated that the black-hearted bastard might not possess.

Then I thought how stupid that was.

It had already broken into bits. Like a blood lollipop if a child dropped it. Or if you threw a box of them at some nasty Potions Professor that sent boxes each week to your rooms almost as long as you had known him.

But that morning my mind was made up.

There was nothing more I could do. I had tried and said everything I needed to him.

It was no use. He was stubborn, and once he had made his mind up that was it.

But not just his mind; I had been a _fool._

I could tell that no matter what I thought I had been wrong.

He must have had a passing fancy, some type of intentions at one point, and then people act like they love or are in love, when latent hormones erupt in their late 30's after having been dormant for some time, I imagined.

For someone who felt nothing for anyone, it must have been just too much for him to take and he confused lust with love.

And these things burn brightly and then crash and burn to an immediate and final full death.

And that is how I _know_ it was never for the long hall. That it wasn't real.

And nothing is left. Except pieces of blood lollipops that I threw around my room because his face was not present to launch them at. _Hard._

Well, I couldn't sulk anymore. I had been hard on myself for hours and tortured myself for days before that.

I had to pick myself up and move on.

I was young. I had my Arithmancy position at Hogwarts, and my part time work for the goblins at Gringotts and also my best friend Aurora, even my people at Hogwarts.

I could get past this. I would.

I would just pretend it had _never_ happened. That he was a stranger. Some co-worker or fellow student one saw passing, but had never talked to.

Fine. He could make someone feel that they were an inch tall. Like they didn't matter, or that they had escaped his notice because they were not worth noticing.

I could do it too.

And then I suddenly felt better. I had Aurora. The staff had gatherings and I would try to not be so consumed with work as I had always been. It would get back out there from under the dreary dungeons where I had spent some time being his sort of sidekick and lowly assistant when the need arose.

It was time. _My time_. Since our row, I was sure, that Dumbledore had not even seen that we had not worked together the past week. And when I looked for the note today. Nothing. I could teach classes and go about my business for once. That would free up my time.

I was now formulating my plan of action.

Mentally preparing a list.

Things to do that needed to be done, and things I had always wanted to do but could never because I didn't make the time, or he was scheduling my time _for me _with stupid ways I would have to work with him.

It was over. I was free.

I climbed into bed and covered my face with the blanket.

I was a fright. I looked like the Dark Lord some would say. Red-eyed, pale, and well, just bad. I would rest up and gather all my strength. And start the first of my to do list tomorrow.

It made me feel better. And I was soon fast asleep….

The meeting was at the Hog's Head, by invitation only, and in the back. I had contacted the nasty piece of work of a barkeep. And told him I was having a small and private party.

Yes, I was throwing a party. I have graduated, sort of. I am free from Severus Snape forever.

I asked Minerva, Hagrid, Filius, Pomona, and Aurora to come. I had to brief them and share the news with them.

Just my close staff friends, and _not _Snape.

Which didn't matter because I saw him today and we did not even look at each other or acknowledge each other at all. At breakfast, lunch, and dinner and even when I passed him in the hallway and shoved my nose in the air and pretended not to see him.

He did the same.

Good. Made it easier.

So when I reached the Hog's Head, I took off my gloves and slammed a hand on the bell at the bar that summoned the barkeep.

He gave me a look and took his time coming out from the back.

"What is this about? The room is ready, but why you are here with most of the staff of Hogwarts? I have no idea."

"Oh, well, you witnessed our breakfast…that ,er, time I came with Snape fairly recently."

"Unfortunately, yes. I did."

"And how he tried to poison my friend with veritaserum, of course."

"Look. I don't like him either. Has he met back here with dubious people before? Sure. Did I keep a lookout? Yes. But believe me, you are not special. I am not sure that was the first time he has tried to use veritaserum or worse on someone. I will say no more."

"But not a female, right?" I could kick myself for asking.

"No. Never. Are you insane?" he threw out bluntly.

"No. Well, I _used _to be friends with him. But that is over now. And anyway I am here. I am telling everyone and throwing a little get together. We have decided never to speak to each other again. We will pretend like we don't know each other and I will pretend he is dead. We kind of agreed to this."

"You…you professors are all off your rocker. Well, he is a dangerous sort. Good for you, I guess. If it works for you, none of my damn business then, open bar tab.?

"Yes. Whatever they want and I will pay at the end."

He nodded gruffly.

Everyone soon arrived and took a seat at the round pub tables in the back.

"Hello. I just… does everyone have a drink?"

They nodded and looked at me with rapt interest.

"Good. What I am about to say might come as a surprise." I paused.

"Severus and I are no longer, uh, friends. We are not talking to each other, and will not acknowledge that the other party exists. I thought you all should know."

"Septima…."started Aurora.

"I need to fill you all in about what happened last night. Hagrid was there at the beginning. Why don't you start?" I looked encouragingly at him.

"Well, er, Professor Vector was waiting in the forest near my hut… And I can't say anything more." He shrugged.

"Why is that?"

"No one is supposed to know."

"Oh. "

"Order business. I can't say it here."

"Well, you can fill them in later, I suppose."

"Anyway. I confronted Snape. Who hadn't been talking to me _first_…and I tried to be the better man, er, woman, and I asked him about it. And it didn't help. And not only that, but certain things were brought to my attention."

I walked closer to where everyone sat.

"You are not going to believe this….but he was _in love_ with me."

It was not the reaction I expected.

They gave me sympathetic, touching looks, and then Sprout erupted with the most riotous gut-jiggling laugh I had ever heard.

And they all followed suit.

Minerva and Flitwick were bent over, wiping way their tears.

"Why is it so humorous?" My heartbreak? I wondered.

And Hagrid, in all sweetness, lied terribly to make me feel better.

"I …I had, no, er, idea." And he averted my eyes.

And the room erupted in screams of laughter.

"Mia please, don't do this here…." cautioned Aurora.

"Well, let me fill you all in on the details and fine, ok, everybody knew." I threw up my hands and turned bright red.

"Finally secrets from Hogwarts… who would have thought," called out the Barkeep as he looked down and wiped a glass with a filthy rag.

"The most badly kept of secrets at Hogwarts," trilled Sprout as she burst into fresh gales of laughter. Filius looked shocked at Sprout but smiled uncomfortably.

"Filius, hear me out, ok?"

"I am sorry, dear. Go ahead."

"Very well then." I cleared my throat.

"I stopped him on his way back, well, from whatever it is he does…He barely paid attention and rudely insisted I follow him back to Hogwarts."

"I am sure he did it so you didn't get attacked in the forest I am sure…"

"Minerava. Not helping. Anyway…"

"He would not hear me out. He made it clear that in future we would have no relations, I mean, not like that… THAT never happened. I mean a relationship, not going out, like speaking to each other, I mean as colleagues, and we are not talking for good _this time_."

"Has it even been a day or more?" asked Filius.

"About that, but the longest we have ever gone, as you all very well know."

They all nodded. It was true.

"This probably hurts him more than you could even imagine," called out Minerva.

"One would think. Right. _Wrong._ He doesn't care. He went right on walking by me and I had to run to catch up. He didn't bat an eye. This is for good, truly, Minerva, I assure you. And since we all work together I thought you should know and well, I will just work around it. I am professional. I care deeply about my job and making you all comfortable. Not to worry, he made it clear that he wants nothing further to do with me. Er, ever."

And the tears started. I tried to stop them but they came.

"Darling," said Sprout.

"Oh, Septima," piped up Flitwick.

"Our sweet girl…" Minerva said sadly.

"Oh, Mia," said Aurora softly.

"Professor….please don't say tha'." Hagrid did it. I feared he would. He whipped out the polka dot handkerchief and started to cry.

"Are you mad? Best thing that ever happened. You are young," griped the Barkeep.

"I know I know…." I stopped tearing.

"Half the men that come in here ask about you. And he knows that. The damned fool….the best-looking girl that would even stand in a room with him. Or any girl for that matter, long as I know him unfortunately," added the Barkeep.

"Why did he bring me here for that terrible breakfast then?" And I realized the Barkeep sort of gave me a gruff compliment.

"To show them you were with him. I guess. He is a damned lunatic, I don't know…And remember, missy, I did not prepare it. I told you we don't have kitchens here. And even if we did, I can't make food to save myself. I called out if you recall."

"Well, that was days before this. He has made up his mind. And the toast was fine, the omelette was cold…just saying."

"Whatever. Make up yours. He has problems. Get away _now. _And you can thank me later."

"I agree. It just hurts…."

"Mia, my dear, please…"said Minerva.

"Anyway. He loathes me and he would rather put his work and all his duties, head of house, potions master, member of our organization, that I can't mention, and pretty much everything before our _friendship."_

"He'll try, but he doesn't mean it. I don't think he means it," said Flilius.

"Oh, he does."

"He will kill himself doing it but he means it." Minerva said to nobody in particular.

"When he cut himself off from Lily Evans or she did, or whatever happened…it was so long ago I don't remember it very well. It was for good. He just hung out with those Slytherin friends of his more," recalled Sprout.

"He will try. So stubborn that he rarely changes his mind. I know him since he was a boy. Most of us here do," snorted Minerva.

"Well, it gets worse I am afraid. But not to make a fuss, it was all for the best, I was told."

"No, not that …the death knell…" said Aurora.

"Precisely." And I realized that I said it just like him. "He also said to let sleeping dogs lie. He meant _me."_

"No, it is an expression," countered Sprout.

"No, he meant me. Really he did. You had to be there." I shook my head.

"I am not so sure…"trailed Filius.

"You had to see his face and the delivery was crushing. He doesn't think I am even pretty and I repulse him apparently. Not that I care, we were sort of friends and all but…" I blushed. Had to throw them a bit off the trail.

Noises of disagreement followed. Hands were thrown up in disbelief. "Mia…that is ridiculous. I have seen him looking at you in a way that ,well, I almost went up and slapped him once," rumbled McGonagall.

I ignored that comment. I had seen it too. "All in the past, Minerva. And he commented on my temper and my ,er, language."

"Well, sweetheart, you do….but he certainly provokes it," offered Aurora.

"Precisely. And before that, after driving me insane and tormenting me, he finally admitted that he stares at me."

There was laughter again.

"My dear. He stares at you everyday and all the time. Or he did. For example, your Yule ball dress. I told him it was time to pick his jaw up off the floor. He didn't like it," scoffed Sprout.

"Because he cares for you…" Minerva insisted.

"Correction. He _cared _for me. Now it is over. We are over."

"But you two never…"Aurora looked at me perplexed.

"No, no, never that. We were never _together_. I mean involved, boyfriend/girlfriend, if that is what you mean, but like we both _knew_, and now that is over. He said he was over me and to quote the lunatic himself, that his energies were better spent elsewhere."

"Oh." Several mouths uttered the word.

"He can't do it anymore, it is not good for him, and then he added _me._ You know the usual it is not you it is me speech? And then he told me he _dumped me _and insisted he did it _first._ But I argued that I dumped _him _first. And he confirmed that it was never real and it never existed. So, my friends, there you go." I sat back on a high stool and looked around.

"But you were never together…"Sprout looked confused as most of them did.

"Let us say not on paper, but we both sort of _knew…"_

"This is for the best. You are not good together." Aurora shook her head.

"Precisely." And I could kick myself for not finding a better word.

"Let us drink and forget…Back to work together… It will take time. ..A day at time and step by step…" A barrage of intermittent words of encouragement came out from all present.

"Yes. What I was thinking too."

"Forget him." The Barkeep was angry for some reason I couldn't fathom and chimed in.

"Already did. Who?" I laughed. My face hurt.

Aurora came over. "I am your best friend. You need the mourning period. I understand if you need to talk. I don't mind if you bring him up. The first few days, it is expected."

"About him. Nope. Over. Done with. And tomorrow is the test. Not that this is all off my shoulder. Now it is back to school for day two. And you and I are going to the Cauldron tomorrow to celebrate. Just us two, this time. And maybe we will meet some new people too."

"Sure. And then what do you have in mind?"

"Doing a little something for myself every day without him botching it up. A new start, I hope. My first thing is a meeting actually…"

"With who?"

"The Headmaster. I need to see him privately. You know, to fill him in on all this. " I eyed Aurora conspiratorially.

"Good. And I can help you with, uh, the rest."

"Great."


End file.
